Las navidades de Voldemort
by gast7
Summary: Las navidades llegan incluso a los salones de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado.


**Aclaración**: Tantos los personajes como el mundo creado por J. K. Rowling no son de mi propiedad, la historias basadas en ellos son de mi autoria pero hasta allí no más llego.

**Advertencia:** Alto contenido sexual.

**Capitulo 1: El fantasma de las navidades pasadas**

Un embriagador olor cubría todo el mundo mágico, una fragancia que empañaba los lentes de las secretarias, ahogadas en sus cárceles de papel y tinta. Se camuflaba por los rincones más increíbles y dejaba boquiabierto, aunque sólo por algunos segundos, a los jóvenes que todavía sentían sus togas demasiado grandes y pesadas.

No era la primavera, ni tampoco el amor, era Pachuli número 4. Un elixir guardado bajo llave y candado, destilado de unas extrañas plantas para que las cabras se lo comiesen toda su vida, para que los pastores que comían cabras tuvieran hijos y disecarán los fetos. De esas vidas sin voz, un largo proceso de fermentación en gaitas irlandesas daban por fin las gotas intoxicadoras que cubrían la blanca corporeidad. No era el culo con talco de Potter, que se lo empolvaba pues el olor le recordaba a sus padres… y evitaba el odioso roce que le producía magulladuras (la mayoría por hongos). Era la cabeza de Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort se había despertado muy temprano: se había dado un baño de sangre en su tina con sales marinas, luego secado con la toalla y se había puesto desodorante en spray, porque él no usaba en barra, la irritación lo hacía ver débil y el elfo no había podido comprarle uno suavecito. Había destapado su Pachuli número 4 y había abierto la ventana, no para compartir su olor con el mundo, sino porque se le había pasado la mano con la concentrada fragancia.

Llamó a "17" para que le buscara su túnica navideña. "17" era su elfo doméstico quien no poseía nombre, pues el señor oscuro poseía muy mala memoria, de hecho era muy probable que hubiera habido varios 17 anteriores, muertos, sin lugar a dudas, por algún escape de ira de su amo o por diversión. El Elfo no pensaba mucho en eso, o en muchas otras cosas, que le hubieran salvado de más de algún bofetón, y se dedicó a buscar la túnica navideña: Una túnica negra con un pompón rojo y otro blanco, ambos del porte de una nuez, en…. Alguna parte que seguro no se veía a simple vista ni tampoco en un revisión detallada.

Voldemort se desvistió y "17" le entregó la túnica, mientras un brillo imperceptible cruzaba los ojazos color negro "pasta de zapato" del elfo mágico hacia… lo que fuera que tenía Voldemort entre las piernas, pues de seguro era mágico sino hubiera tenido que ser cremado por orden del Ministerio de la Magia, asi que diremos que: el elfo quedo enmudecido por la presencia mágica del señor oscuro quien se alejó dando brincos y regresó de la misma manera, porque sólo se había desvestido y había dejado tirada su túnica.

**Capitulo 2: El fantasma de las navidades presentes**

Uno a uno los mortífagos fueron entrando al gran salón y dejaron sus regalos para el señor oscuro, mientras él los saludaba y ellos lo saludaban desde lejos, por que todavía apestaba a Pachuli número 4.

Un cóctel muy exquisito y luego una breve charla para saber de cómo habían estado todos, un pequeño brindis y bromas van, bromas vienen.

Bellatrix llego con un exquisito retraso, porque en realidad era bello, lo había hecho ella con mucho cariño, 45 minutos del más puro oro chileno. Venía vestida de forma exquisita (que no era de oro para la desilusión de algún gnomo): Un vestido bordado con los pelos de unos muggles albinos, teñidos en una fábrica textil de indochina con el más puro plomo, abrochado con los meniscos gangrenosos de prisioneros de guerra y con un lindo felpudo de cotones de vellos púbicos, regalo de un jaque mortífago. Un festín emocional.

La dama oscura saludo a su maestro con sus fogosos labios y le entrego su regalo envuelto con papel de lijar. Bellatrix usaba su perfume habitual: Semen de Caballo. Un exquisito aroma para ella y nada bueno para los demás, pues muy mortífagos serán, pero todo tiene un límite.

"17" sirvió la comida. Todos masticaban con presteza y se deleitaban de lo magnífico que le había quedado todo al señor oscuro, quien era un habido cocinero y que con la ayuda del elfo había generado otro delicioso banquete. Todos hablaban hasta por los codos, cuando las burbujas, del Vino Genérico año mil setecientos muy antiguo, se les subió a la cabeza.

Los juegos típicos de las navidades se dieron cita:

· "¿quién soy?", un juego en que imitaban a los personajes conocidos y adivinaban "tengo una cicatriz y soy huérfano", cosas de esas.

· "Persigue al muggle": Soltaban un humano a correr mientras lo perseguían con fierros calientes.

· "Imita a Harry" Que era el juego preferido de Voldemort

· "Yo maté a Sirius Black" Que era el juego preferido de Bellatrix

· "Sangre sucia" uno era sangre sucia y le iba traspasando la inmundicia a otro, mientras volvía a perseguir a otros.

· Y otros muchos otros que seguro os imaginaréis…

Cerca de las 11, "17" trajo un hermoso pastel regalado por parte de los Weasley. Si bien, esta entrañable familia de magos preferiría ver empalado al sierpe hablante organizador, siempre mandaban una torta a todos sus conocidos y Voldemort no era la excepción. Él siempre les mandaba algún regalito de vuelta, una caja de bombones o algún libro escrito por Rowling… cosas de esas.

**Capítulo 3: El fantasma de las navidades futuras**

En aquella habitación iluminada por chillones papeles desgarrados, y oculta de las risas apagadas de una veneración etérea y falsa, el personaje maligno se sentaba en cuclillas en una posición que le era ajena y que jamás anhelo recordar en su subconciente. Se alzó silencioso hacia su escritorio, un viejo mueble regalado por un mortífago, cuyo nombre ni se acordaba. El inmueble con el sello de la escuela-castillo, el mismo donde se forjo como mago.

Allí se sentía más aislado, protegido de hecho, de todo lo que había logrado. Era una noche para no estar seguro, para recibir carbón y molestarse por ser malo. Pero helo allí, lleno de baratijas y presentes vacíos, para dar candela interminable a su agonía interior.

Cogió suavemente un sobre y una hoja:

"Sr. Potter,

Me sería muy grato que pasará las próximas festividades en mi mansión.

Lord Voldemort"

El abrazo frío como el hielo lo cogió, como siempre de sorpresa. Los suaves pecho de Bellatrix se posaron con ternura en la huesuda espalda y el beso fue una extensión cariñosa del mismo. Se cogieron y se llevaron como uno solo, abranzandose en un serpenteo interminable hacia la chimenea. Extasiados bajo la luz de un fuego recién prendido, realizaron su amor hasta la agonía del papiro, la carta estaba quemada y las navidades sólo eran espíritus exorcizados.

**FIN**


End file.
